Outlawqueen One-shots
by Iknowsomethingyoudon'tknow
Summary: One-shots for my favorite ship outlaw queen any requests please pm


**Ok this is a prompt that I made up. This is a story of One-Shots please pm for requests and I will write to the best of my ability **

Robin saves Regina

What was I thinking. Stupid I silently told myself over and over its been over 6 months since i lost my son i wasn't supposed to be happy without him. Then why am I? there's a part of me who will always be missing Henry but my mind is also telling me to go find love. Mostly when robins around and his cute son. There was this pull I had with Robin when our hands touched you could feel a spark or magic. Maybe i'm just imagining it, but I love arguing with the thief and playing hide and seek with the four year old of his. Over the past two months I felt lighter around the thief and safe something I only felt with.. with Danial. No. No this can't be happening… I have feelings for the thief.. but he will never know. I mean no one cares about the "Evil Queen" heck i'm sure the whole kingdom would celebrate my death if I passed tonight. Even Robin, now he wouldn't have to worry about me hurting Roland. I sighed and raised my hands to summon my magic. A harsh grab to my wrist stopped me. I quickly pulled my hand back trying to get out of the grasp. Nothing was working. My brain immediately went back all those days living in the castle with Leopold. I closed my eyes trying to make everything disappear but it wasn't a bad dream someone was here. I tried to let out a cry for help but a hand muffled my cries for help. The person shoved me towards the couch I knew by the force that it was a man.

A cold object was pressed to my throat I could tell by the pressure it was a knife. I tried to move anything to get out of his grasp but nothing was working the knife just pressed deeper into my throat. I could feel the blood run down my skin the smell of copper filled my nostrils.

"Everyone thinks you've changed but I don't! YOU KILLED MY FAMILY!" I couldn't see the mans face clearly but it had a deep accent. "And Now" He continued "I'm going to kill You!"

Robin POV

Every thought I've had sense the queen came back was all about her. About how she treats Roland, her beauty was beyond the rumors. Her camel eyes that show everything shes feeling even if she has her grumpy face on as Roland would call it. I laughed at the thought that woman. I had to face the facts I have never felt like this sense Marion. I have feelings for the queen.. everything about her even her rude remarks. I can't help but want to know her, know her just her not the 'Evil' queen, part just her.I was so into my thoughts of the queen my feet lead me to a hallway I've never been in the queens hallway. I heard a thump behind the big wood doors that held the queens room. I thought nothing of it but then i heard a muffled scream. Something felt very wrong, I heard feet shuffle across the floor and a man yell. My throat felt a sharp pain and it felt as if blood was running down my neck but nothing was there. My body moved as if someone else was controlling it I pushed through the doors and came face to face of a man I had never seen before and he didn't look very happy about being interrupted.

"GET OUT!" The man yelled looking at me. But all I saw was Regina on the outside she was looking brave but her eyes were pleading me to help her. I couldn't stand it.

"Unhand her" I was trying to be calm and not kill the guy. He looked at me with an amused look.

"AH someone else you've got under a spell I see." He tightened his grip on the queens arm. "Well, well say goodbye because he will be the last person you see." My blood boiled. But before I had a chance to react he shoved the knife into Regina's side and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I quickly ran to Regina's side and held her in my arms. Her skin was cold, her eyes glassy. And at this moment I realized I couldn't live without this woman.

"Regina.. Hey, please please stay with me." She looked up at me and smiled halfheartedly. I knew she felt the same. Her eyes started to close. I held her cheek "Please don't leave me I just began to know you." Tears fell down my cheeks "Please" I was crying and I couldn't stop, i loved this woman and I barely knew her.

The door slammed open and in rushed Doc with Snow and Charming following close behind. Little John was right on their tails breathing heavy. Charming pushed me out of the way and grabbed Regina. The carelessness he picked her up in made my blood boil. I quickly stepped up to grab her back but was grabbed by Little John. I watched as they set the queen down in the giant bed. The silk sheets quickly became red with the blood she was losing. Doc went to work in stopping the bleeding, I watched Regina's face twist up in pain. All I wanted to do is gather her in my arms and tell her everything's going to be ok but i'm sure I needed that more than her at the moment. Snow quickly ushered Little John and I out of the room noticing my distress.

"I don't think you worrying will help her for the moment. I'm already doing that, go to your son. I will come find you if anything changes I promise but do not come back till then." Snow didn't leave until I nodded and John dragged me back to our quarters.

Two days, two very long days it might as well be years. Two days without sleeping I could not get the sight of Regina laying limp in my arms and her blood dampening my cloths.

I was sitting in the dining room when Snow ran to me. I quickly stood for I had not seen the princess sense this whole thing happened.

"Regina, shes awake Doc said it was a miracle. She had very deep injuries but shes awake and she's asking for you." I quickly ran towards the room.

There she was still deathly pale and her body looked so small and weak compared to the strong and independent woman I've come to know. But she was still breathtaking her dark hair covered the cream pillow and framed her face. The queen was staring at the wall when she spoke.

"Why?" I took a step closer. Confused by the question I didn't reply and it seems she wasn't expecting an answer when she continued.

"Why did you save me? I'm sure you would love nothing more then me to stay away from your son." She turned to me. I saw the red scar on her neck her eyes were glassy as the tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheek. Without thinking the wiped the tear with my thumb Regina looked at me with wide eyes and it felt as if she was leaning into my touch trying to remember what it was like to have someone care for her. She told me many things maybe not with her words but with her actions, her eyes, her body language it all told her story. But I will wait for her to tell me, for her I would wait forever, because I love her.


End file.
